


P-R-O-M?

by write_your_way_out



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: High School AU, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_your_way_out/pseuds/write_your_way_out
Summary: In a modern day high school AU, Ymir plans on skipping out on the ever exclusive high school dance known as prom. Little does she know a cheerleader from her gym class has a surprise in store.





	P-R-O-M?

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm a sucker for Modern/ High school AUs, and proposals, it was only a matter of time before I wrote this. It's based on a gifset I saw on Tumblr.

Ymir despised prom season. Besides fact that she didn’t have a date, prom was a constant reminder that she was outside the norm. ‘High school is where you find yourself. You can be whoever you want to be,’ people told her. What a load of bull. High school was where you were taught to conform through constant reprimands by teachers, students, and peers. There was no escape except to swim with the crowd.

Ymir wasn’t very good at that. Sure, people nowadays were more accepting of her identity than they would be a hundred years ago, but there was still an aura around being lesbian that haunted her everywhere she went. A stereotype. She wasn’t like the Instagram girls that wore flower crowns and sundresses, glitter and highlighter. Ymir tended towards ripped up jeans and chokers.

As one would guess, she didn’t fit into the box people thought she should. It made finding a prom date - or a girlfriend, for that matter - near impossible.

Sure, she had crushes. Historia Reiss was exhibit A. Cheer captain, honors student and queen of aesthetically pleasing Instagram posts, it was hard to find someone who disliked Historia. In fact, everyone liked her. Ymir liked her a little too much.

They shared a few classes together. Electives, mostly, since Ymir would take honors classes over her dead body. The exception was Honors English, the class that saved Ymir’s GPA. Historia sat next to her in English, and it was where they had most of their interactions. Not that there were many to choose from. They’d worked on a book report together.

In Gym, their interactions were even more limited. Historia was the cheer captain. Ymir was a JV basketball player. They were a bit like apples and oranges. While Historia was an all around athlete, Ymir’s abilities were strictly limited to basketball and she’d made a fool of herself more than once while trying to show off.

Even though they barely talked, Ymir couldn’t help the way her heart sped up whenever Historia was around.

Historia was out of her league. Prom season was just one more reminder of how much unrequited love stung.

Ymir pushed the door open. The school bell still rang in her ears, symbolizing the end of the day. Students swarmed around her. Fish in a stream, Ymir thought to herself. A whole heard of them gathered in the school courtyard. She didn’t have to look to know what they were waiting for. Prom tickets had gone on sale earlier that day.

“Ymir!” From the sales counter, the student council president waved her down. No one was really sure how Sasha Braus won the presidency. She wasn’t a super active member of the student body. In truth, she was a slacker, but she made friends with everyone. “Aren’t you going to buy a prom ticket?”

Ymir made a face.

“No.” She shrugged. “I don’t even have a date.”

“Are you sure about that?” Sasha crinkled her nose. That was either a sign she had something up her sleeve, or she smelled food. “You should go check your car!”

Ymir raised an eyebrow. Her hand curled protectively around her lanyard. Her car keys dug into her palm. If the freshmen had so much as scratched her paint, she was going to drop kick them over a cliff. She left Sasha behind, heading to the parking lot.

Something about the look in Sasha’s eyes made her uncomfortable. It was no secret that she could be mischievous. Perhaps that was why she was elected the Student Council President: They were the one in charge of formulating the senior prank. Maybe she should be less concerned about the freshmen messing with her paint job, and more worried about the possibility of her windshield being covered in silly string.

There was something else off too. Sasha knew Ymir had no interest in prom. Why ask her to buy tickets, or question her about a date? Of course, you didn’t need a date to go to prom, but it certainly didn’t hurt.

Head down, Ymir was so preoccupied with her thoughts, she didn’t see where she was going. As she fumbled to unlock her car door, a hand clasped her shoulder. Ymir whirled around, adrenaline spiked.

Her heart rate sped up for a different reason.

Standing in the middle of the parking lot, in full cheer uniform, pom-poms in hand, stood Historia Reiss. A ring of football players and Ymir’s basketball teammates blocked the traffic. Historia struck a pose, one pom-pom on her hip, the other held high in the air. “One, two, three, four, you’re the one that I adore! Five, six, seven, eight, I want you to be my date!”

Historia threw her pom-poms to the side. Hands free, she kicked off the ground and onto her hands. Her feet snapped together in mid-air to complete a perfect round off. She bounced to her feet inches away from Ymir. From the crowd surrounding them, someone passed her a cardboard sign that spelled out P-R-O-M with a question mark at the end. The O was substituted with a clipart basketball.

“Ymir, will you be my prom date?”


End file.
